mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Noumenon
Background (Disclaimer: This is based on Lolita and Bruno's background. Anything not related to the game lore is highly coincidential and it is made to be part of it) Centuries ago, a group of elves escape their country, the Moniyan Empire, via the only lake that supplies the country. After days at water, they land at the northern edge of the lake and start their civilization. The civilization soon becomes large and the elves began to cut through the thick forest to start their foundation of the country. The civilization is named Erudito which will evolve through generations to become a place for aspiring elves to have a proper education. The land is named Noumenon in which its capital city was founded near Erudito. Several hundreds of years later, a young elf named Lolita lives with her parents at Erudito. The place at her time is mostly rural but city buildings are erected near her home as part of its evolution. Then, in an unfortunate moment, rogue elves invade Erudito and killed her parents. Instead of revenge, she swores to serve her country to avenge their deaths. She studies at the capital city's prestigious academy and met the machinist Rooney while she is a student. When war broke out against the insurgents, he inherits his greatest creation, the Noumenon Energy Core, to her to protect the land. He also gives a large hammer to her. With these, she embarks on a extraordinary journey to defend the land. After the war, the King of Noumenon honors her bravery with her best friend, Bruno. Not for long, the King died and the crown is inherited to Lolita on his last will. She accepts it and swores to protect Noumenon against any threats to the peace of the land. Bruno, a frail young boy from the slums, saves a friend from an accident. But, it costs his legs to be gone. For some years, he is paralyzed but begins to be known by the townsfolk as a hero. Then, the machinist Rooney gave his opportunity to walk again with the use of the specially designed suit for him. Because of his love in football before the accident, he also gives him an energy ball that works like a real one. Thus, he begins his heroic deeds not only to his town, but also to the land. When war broke out, he use this opportunity to protect the land against the insurgents along with an elf named Lolita who admired his heroism when he save her from capture on her hometown Erudito. He swores to protect the innocent and defend the land to prove his worth of becoming a hero. Heroes *Bruno - born in the slums outside the kingdom, his legs were badly injured when he saves a friend. Now, with the help of the kingdom's machinist/scientist Rooney, he now wears a mechanical suit with mechanical legs that kicks an energy ball. *Lolita - Native of the land who swores to protect the kingdom after her hometown, Erudito, was destroyed by a war. She wields a mighty hammer and the Noumenon Energy Core on her shoulder armour. Home/Associated to Trivia *In metaphysics, the noumenon (/ˈnuːmənɒn/, also UK: /ˈnaʊmənɒn/; from Greek: νούμενον) is a posited object or event that exists independently of human senseand/or perception. The term noumenon is generally used when contrasted with, or in relation to, the term phenomenon, which refers to anything that can be apprehended by or is an object of the senses. *The Greek word νοούμενoν nooúmenon, plural νοούμενα nooúmena, is the neuter middle-passive present participle of νοεῖν noeîn "to think, to mean", which in turn originates from the word νοῦς noûs, an Attic contracted form of νόος nóos "perception, understanding, mind." A rough equivalent in English would be "something that is thought", or "the object of an act of thought". Category:Non-canon